The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for managing structuring of large sets of unstructured data.
Searching for data and acting on the results of a search query is a common activity associated with many different types of computer applications. When a search query is submitted by the user, the user is effectively classifying the items being searched according to features and values that are important to them (and possibly to similar users). The act of searching may effectively provide a structure to otherwise unstructured data. However, such structure is transient and lost when the search session is over and information in the query string about their approach to classification may be lost. Generally, each search session starts from the same blank beginning point.